<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Never Shines by Rhysbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087812">It Never Shines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysbees/pseuds/Rhysbees'>Rhysbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Angst, M/M, Nonverbal Character, OOC Robotnik, disclaimer je suis disabled, dont like dont read, i’ve had a huge migraine all day so im sorry if the writing sucks ass, no betas we die like men, selective mutism but weird, the first few chapters are comedy tho, this is an angst, tom is a bit of an asshole at first, ya boi in here processing trauma thru fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysbees/pseuds/Rhysbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Stone, now Doctor Stone, rescues Dr Robotnik. But the doctor is not at all how Stone remembers. </p><p>This is an angst but I have planned a happy ending</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks Stobotnik discord for the name Aban Stone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been exactly five years since the doctor’s disappearance. Stone didn’t even have to look at the calendar beside his bed to know this. No, he knew this date by heart now. One would think that he would have moved on after so many years, but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t bear to acknowledge that the doctor was gone forever. A lesser man maybe would have died by now, but Stone knew that the doctor was different.</p><p> </p><p>No, he knew Robotnik was out there, but he was suspecting that maybe he needed a little help. The doctor had, afterall, been a bit of a mess before Stone. Despite his best efforts to insist that he worked alone and needed no assistance, after a particularly notable incident involving falling asleep with a blowtorch and burning his moustache off, the doctor never pushed away Stone’s attempts to assist him.</p><p> </p><p>Yes. That was exactly it. The doctor just needed a bit of help.</p><p> </p><p>Stone hauled himself out of bed, and set about booting up the mobile lab. About six months after the doctor’s disappearance, Stone had decided that he would keep things ready for his return. About a year after, Stone decided to begin to look into the things the doctor was researching. Two years after, Stone began living in the labs full time. Three years after, Stone received his PhD in Mechanical Engineering. Four years after, Stone began to make progress on the research the doctor left behind. And here, five years after, Stone was going to bring the doctor home.</p><p> </p><p>It was as Stone was starting the main AI to the mobile lab that he realised that he had absolutely no idea where the doctor had gone. <em>Of course he didn’t know. He wasn’t there. </em>The lab’s AI reminded him. He waved off the computer’s snarky half-guilt-trip.</p><p> </p><p>A trip to Green Hills then, was in order. There was no way he could go in the mobile lab. It was much too conspicuous. The main AI laughed and told him <em>that was obvious</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Stone sighed. He would miss the snarky vehicle while he was gone. About half a year after he had received his PhD, he had set about looking at the AI which powered the mobile lab, and had reprogrammed its personality – making it more sentient than before. He had told himself that it was a test – a test to see if he truly understood the things that Robotnik had written and that he had “inherited.” But in truth, he was lonely – having left his whole life behind to work for the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop moping, Stone. It’s unbecoming. You have an image to upkeep now.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned toward the monitor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not moping.”</p><p> </p><p>The monitor flickered to life, the AI raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Maybe he was moping.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to miss you when I’m gone you know.”</p><p> </p><p>The AI rolled its eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stone. You are an absolute idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>It sounded so <em>familiar </em>that he almost cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of the lab, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Don’t get killed.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Aban Stone left the mobile lab, entered a black SUV, and began his journey to Green Hills.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes the AI is modelled after Robotnik</p><p>AI is a nonmajor chara</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stone gets a coffee and finds out that the now teenage Sonic had got a job</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>featuring another background character that probably won’t come back</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Stone arrived, he hoped that noone recognised him. He had only ever really talked to the army while there, and was not present for the ‘final showdown’ between the doctor and the townsfolk. <em>Besides</em>, he thought<em>, it’s been five years. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Even still, he wouldn’t take any chances by interviewing the normal townsfolk. No, if memory served him right, there was only one person he needed to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>But first? A coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Stone parked his car in front of what seemed to be a local iteration of a coffee and donut shop. Walking up to the counter, he was unpleasantly surprised to see the hedgehog working behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>The hedgehog seemed lost in its thoughts, not facing Stone. Stone considered leaving. But he was stopped by the fact that the nearest coffee place was over an hour away. He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>One of the hedgehog’s comically triangular ears swivelled at the sound, and the thing whipped around rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorr-EEK”</p><p> </p><p>Stone almost jumped at the sound of the squeal.</p><p> </p><p>“Um… meow?”</p><p> </p><p>At this moment, a teen came from the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sonic! Why’d you scre-OH my god. Oh my god Tom was right I never should have let you work up here… But Maddie said noone new ever visits town Oh my god.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone just looked on, curious.</p><p>“Oh my god.” The teen turned to him. “Sorry sir! This is Sonic! He’s a local cryptid and um. Please? Don’t tell anyone you saw him?”</p><p> </p><p>Stone blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Um… ok!”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to the hedgehog.</p><p> </p><p>“ I didn’t think he’d agree so quickly…”</p><p> </p><p>She turned back.</p><p> </p><p>“So! What can I get you today Mister…”</p><p> </p><p>“Roberts. Doctor Ivan Roberts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! What are you a doctor in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Engineering.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cool! What can I get you Doctor Roberts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a mocha latte please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! That’ll be $3.50! Cash or card?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cash.”</p><p> </p><p>As the words ‘mocha latte’ left his mouth, it was like a window had been opened. He felt a slight whoosh of air, but instead of a leaf or somesuch blowing in from outside, he looked down to find a latte on the counter in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome! Sonic here is great at speedy service! Have a great day Doctor! Are you moving here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Just. Passing through.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Well bye then!”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone left the shop. He was sure that had Robotnik been there, he would have berated Stone to high heavens for chatting so much. He just couldn’t help it though. To be honest, his coffee runs were the only time he saw other humans, and he saw them as a small luxury. A treat.</p><p>Sonic turned to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Did that guy seem familiar?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably tell Tom and Maddie someone saw you though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw man. What if they make me stop working here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know Sonic. I don’t know.”</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It was the middle of the night when Stone broke into Carl’s house. He was still seen as Crazy Carl, but after Sonic, noone said that to his face anymore. Still, people thought it. After all, it wasn’t possible that Carl had seen a universe where Trump was elected president  in 2024. That was absurd!</p><p> </p><p>Carl, despite sleeping with a shotgun, still found himself extremely unprepared to handle Stone’s personal brand of genius and soon found himself tied up with his own gun pointed at him.</p><p> </p><p>”Tell me everything you remember of the night that Sonic fought Dr Robotnik”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst starts soon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone left Carl’s house very happy indeed. Not only had the man remembered where Sonic had sent the doctor (“A fucked up mushroom place”), he also had given Stone the key to getting him back (“They used these weird ring things to hop all over the place. Tom teleported and punched your doctor right in the face! Ha!”). Yes, tonight had been productive indeed. He realised that he didn’t even need to go back to the lab to plan a heist for the rings. If what he knew about Sonic was correct, he should be able to just steal a couple of the rings with no problems. It seemed that while the hedgehog would notice all of his rings gone, he was careless enough to potentially not notice the loss of two. And two was all the agent needed. One to get to Robotnik, and one to get back.</p><p> </p><p>He was so close to success. He could cry.</p><p> </p><p>But tears would have to wait. He didn’t want to spend any longer in this town than he had to, and when Carl inevitably blabbed to the town, it would set the stupid policeman on high alert. No, he needed to do this tonight. He crept through the dark towards the Wachowski’s house. It was about 3:30 in the morning now, and it seemed everyone was asleep. Good. He quickly scoped the house for weak points. There! On the roof was an open window! Perfect. Stone expertly climbed up and peered in. He smiled. Lady luck was on his side tonight. It seemed that the window led straight to the hedgehog’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around and noted that the window seemed to be rigged to some sort of trap. It looked as if the hedgehog had left the window ajar as a lure. If the window opened any more, whatever trap he had set would go off. Fortunately, Stone did not need the window any more open than it already was, and he did not want to kidnap the hedgehog. He slipped a tiny egg from his shirt and with a quick sequence of hand motions, it zoomed easily through the window and began to quietly scan the room for the rings. From there, retrieving the bag was as easy as the claw machine games Stone used to play as a kid. He quickly counted out two rings and sent the robot back to replace the bag. From there, it was down the house, off to the SUV, and he was homebound. Things were going so <em>easily! </em>Why didn’t he do this sooner? He supposed he thought that the doctor would handle it himself. Ah well. Better late than never he supposed. And anyway, things were working out so <em>well! </em>He smiled. He would see Ivo soon.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back into the mobile lab, pressing his eye up to the biometric scanner. The door beeped and opened for him, allowing him access.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking <em>finally!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Shit. </em>He’d forgotten to turn the AI into sleep mode before he left.</p><p> </p><p>“Did your tiny mind ever comprehend how utterly BORING it is to sit here for a DAY STRAIGHT <em>ALONE? </em>I’m not even connected to the goddamn internet! You couldn’t press a singular fucking button before you left? You absolute fucking idiot!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry! I was-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I get it. You were busy with your quest to find the doctor. I get it Stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s really fine. I know I’m just a replacement.”</p><p> </p><p>The AI smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I really do get it. You deserve happiness Stone. Go get him.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>things were going so well...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was warm. It was always so warm. The sun dripped down onto him, its lips parted in a sinister grin. Which way was up now? Ivo staggered. Fell up into the sky of mushrooms. He faced Agent Stone. He coughed. He was so thirsty. </p><p><em>So thirsty. </em> </p><p>But there were no lakes. There were no lakes nor rivers nor streams. There was only mushrooms. Some had water, but he scanner had long broken. </p><p>Everything had broken. </p><p>He had broken. </p><p>Which ones were safe? Had no idea. He didn’t know. Agent Stone wouldn’t tell him either. He clawed at the ground. He felt the sky tugging at him. The sun grinned. It was not his sun. It cared not for him. </p><p> <em> Nothing cared for him. </em> </p><p>He rolled towards Agent Stone. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He rasped. Did he know? Did the abomination know the hell he had condemned him to? He was a blue devil of a psychedelic hell. Ivo tried to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>He coughed.</p><p> </p><p>And coughed.</p><p> </p><p>And coughed.</p><p> </p><p>And finally Agent Stone spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo couldn’t understand the words the Agent was saying.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Something wet pressed against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Something wet splashed against his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>A watery heaven to release him from an acrid hellscape.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked.</p><p> </p><p>Agent Stone stood over him. A ring of gold behind him like a resplendent halo.</p><p> </p><p>An angel to bear him home?</p><p> </p><p>Ivo did not deserve an angel.</p><p> </p><p>The sun growled.</p><p> </p><p>He cowered in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Something wet splashed against his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>There was something wet on Agent Stone’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He coughed.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Agent Stone screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ivo!” </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is this chapter incoherent? good!</p><p>how the fuck did Ivo survive 5 fucking years? Idk man I have a massive migraine that’s up to yall I just made the timeline massive as hell so Stone could get his PhD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi my name is Bees and I process my life’s trauma by fucking up fictional characters!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Two months post-rescue]</p><p> </p><p>Stone woke up to screaming. He threw off the covers, running to the room adjacent to his. As usual, he found Ivo screaming, his hands desperately grasping  at the sheets. Quickly, he went to the bed, wrapping his arms around the other man. He crooned softly, murmuring a wordless song. Robotnik’s sobs soon subsided. As always, when the lucidity returned, he was confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“What am I doing in your arms?”</p><p> </p><p>It always went the same way. Confusion. Plotting. Sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“You had a bad dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ready the badniks and my flight suit for tomorrow. I’m going to catch that hedgehog.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Stone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>It was the new routine. Every night Ivo would have nightmares. Every night he would wake up as if it were 2020. Every night he would go to sleep in Stone’s arms. And every morning, he would wake. Unresponsive.</p><p> </p><p>Stone awoke again at 8am to his alarm chiming.</p><p> </p><p>“Ivo, it’s time to get up.”</p><p> </p><p>As always, the doctor did not respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on then.”</p><p> </p><p>As always, he would help the doctor to his feet, and carry him to the bathroom. As always, he would bathe the doctor and shave his face. As always, he would dress the doctor in his usual all-black outfit.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, he would set the doctor in his wheelchair. As always, he would make breakfast as Ivo stared blankly at whatever was on television – usually the morning news. As always, he would talk to the doctor even if the other never responded.</p><p> </p><p>“There are no tests today, Ivo. It’s a day off. I was thinking we could watch the new episode of cutthroat kitchen together.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the main AI console.</p><p> </p><p>”AI, any new updates?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, Doctor Stone. His system has been clear of fungal toxins for a month now. I have no idea what is causing this.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone clenched his hand around his mug.</p><p> </p><p>“There must be a way to fix this.”</p><p> </p><p>“If there is, doctor, the data is showing me no leads on how to achieve it. In my opinion, doctor, you should begin the process of acceptance. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will <em>not </em>accept this AI!”</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing we can do except make him comfortable Doctor Stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He has been doing the same things for two months now, Doctor Stone. Maybe new stimuli would be beneficial. In addition, Doctor Stone, you have been working nonstop for two months.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you suggesting AI?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am telling you to take a vacation of sorts. In addition, there is a world renowned Neurospecialist attending a conference in New York in two week’s time. You two don’t exist, but the doctor has never been above kidnapping before. You need to execute this subtly.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Ivo.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned to the other man who was mechanically taking bites of scrambled eggs (that task had taken him weeks to relearn).</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going on a road trip!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t </em>forget to put me in sleep mode again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, AI”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s 2:45 am I should sleep</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As always, Stone awoke to screaming. He hoped to god that the walls of the hotel they were in were thick enough to not wake up the neighbours. They had stayed at a relatively nice hotel, so hopefully one of the benefits of not having paper-thin walls was a bit of privacy. He got up and went to Ivo’s bed, carefully using his weight to ground the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Stone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>This was different.</p><p> </p><p>“Stone?! I demand you tell me where we are this instant!”</p><p> </p><p>Stone blinked. What did he say. The truth? He had always indulged the doctor before.</p><p> </p><p>“Stone! Tell me where we are!”</p><p> </p><p>He could never deny the doctor anything.</p><p> </p><p>“We are in Nevada, doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, pray tell, are we in Nevada?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sick, doctor. Do you. Remember anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sick? I don’t feel sick! Remember what?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sun. Heat. Death. Water. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Robotnik blinked. What was that? Maybe he <em>was</em> sick.</p><p> </p><p>He felt faint.</p><p> </p><p>“Stone. I don’t feel well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor? Should I get you something? A glass of water?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Stay.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Of course, doctor.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some progress is made</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, Stone and Ivo went through what had become their usual routine. However, once on the road, Stone realised that a sound was distracting him from his driving. He quickly glanced around – there wasn’t anything outside the car that could be causing the noise. He tried to ignore it, but it was no use. The sound was scratchy – almost like fabric… rubbing against fabric… He realised that he had heard a sound like this once before.</p><p> </p><p>[Flashback]</p><p> </p><p>Usually, the doctor always had something to occupy his hands – whether it be a scrap of electronics, a touch screen, or the controls on his gloves. Today however, Stone and the doctor found themselves stuck in a rather dull meeting with some rather dull officials.</p><p>Stone always hated these meetings - as few and as far between as the were. They weren’t often bugged by the government as very few people knew of their existence, but occasionally some of the higher ups felt the need to ‘check in’.</p><p>As a security measure, both of them had been forced to remove all electronics including the doctor’s control gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t have you summoning any drones.” The insufferable man had laughed.</p><p> </p><p>As the meeting ticked on, the doctor and Stone both found themselves highly agitated. Stone began tapping his fingers against his leg, revelling in the tap tap tap motion. To his left, he heard a soft scratching noise which he tuned into gladly – any sound was better than the insufferable droning of the stupid official. He wasn’t even saying anything interesting – the self important prick was just saying <em>exactly </em>what he’d said in the emails he had sent. They really had no point in being here. As he say, he chanced a glance to where the soft noise was coming from and saw the doctor rubbing his hands together, the sound of fabric against fabric being made as his textured gloves swiped over each other. Stone wished in that moment that he had textured gloves.</p><p> </p><p>[The present]</p><p> </p><p>Stone briefly stole his eyes from the road. The sound was familiar, but the doctor had yet to show any sort of signs of being aware outside of the few moments following his night terrors. It was only seconds, but Stone felt as if it took years for his eyes to go from the road to the doctor’s hands which rested on his lap. He idly felt his hand reach up to the dashboard to press the “autonomous” button on the vehicle as he felt himself become transfixed by the sight in front of him. The doctor stared blankly out the window, just as he had stared blankly at the television in the mobile lab, but his hands twisted over each other. Stone broke himself from his reverie as the car chirped a warning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Caution! Low gas! </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Stone cursed silently and deactivated the self-driving mode. He quickly checked the GPS and confirmed that yes, the next exit did in fact have a gas station. As he went inside to pay, a flash of colour caught his eye. Looking, he saw a rubix cube. He thought back to the doctor’s fidgeting from before. He hummed thoughtfully and picked up the cube.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the car, Stone drove to the soft <em>click click </em>of the cube being shifted around.</p><p> </p><p>When they stopped for dinner, Stone was slightly disappointed to find that the doctor had simply been randomly toying with the cube. Even thought that in itself was a large improvement from previous, Stone found himself wishing that the cube was solved. It was unrealistic, he chided himself, to expect so much so soon.</p><p> </p><p>As they entered the establishment, they were quickly hit by a large swell of noise. Stone cringed. Lots of noise was always overwhelming to him. As he looked at the doctor, he noticed that he had what seemed to be an instinctive reaction of flinching away from the noise. Stone breathed heavily through his mouth. He hated driving through small towns with only one decent place to eat. Fortunately, the waiter seemed to notice their discomfort and put them a little ways away from everyone else. Stone mentally made sure to give her a large tip as he cut the doctor’s food into smaller pieces. As Stone ate though, he found that the doctor wasn’t eating as he usually did when food was placed in front of him. His hands were under the table. Stone looked under the table. The sound of the clicks had been drowned out by the loud noise of the restaurant, but the doctor was working on the rubix cube. Stone didn’t want to impede this progress, and didn’t want to stay in the noisy restaurant any longer, so he simply boxed up their food, tipped the waiter, and wheeled the doctor back to the car.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter? More like a graphic description of what it feels like when I get triggered and go nonverbal hahahahaha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was dark.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik sat up in bed, looking at the clock beside him. It’s unfamiliar face read 3:24. He squinted into the darkness. He was not at home. That much was obvious. The room was tiny and it smelled dusty and humid. He heard the hum of a beat up air conditioner to his right. To his left, he heard soft snoring. That was the most odd part of this. He knew he hadn’t been kidnapped. No kidnapper would leave him untied nor would they go to sleep in the same bed as him.</p><p> </p><p>He assessed himself. He didn’t feel hungover. How did he get here? Who was next to him? He clicked on the lamp next to the bed. Stone’s face was quickly thrown into visibility and the agent’s face scrunched against the direct light. He murmured a bit before jolting upright, panicked. The agent whipped towards Robotnik with a startling sense of urgency.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor! Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik looked at himself again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p> </p><p>Why did Stone look so sad? What had happened? A cold sense of fear trickled down his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Stone. What’s wrong?!”</p><p> </p><p>His own voice sounded creaky, unused. His throat burned him as he spoke. He coughed. Speaking felt wrong. He opened his mouth again. Nothing came out. He squeaked. He could feel the words coiled inside him. They wanted to leave. They wanted to escape.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to let them. Nothing came out. They were going to explode out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>His throat hurt.</p><p> </p><p>The lamp was a blazing sun.</p><p> </p><p>The dusty smell was a desert.</p><p> </p><p>The damp scent of mildew and fungus overrode everything else.</p><p> </p><p>He was being swallowed by the off-pink walls of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The walls were closing in as the words inside him battered in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He was caught between them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sun. Heat. Death. Water.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was drowning. He was dying of thirst.</p><p> </p><p>He was floating. He was being crushed.</p><p> </p><p>The clock read 3:33</p><p> </p><p>There was dust all around him. It snaked into his lungs, burning his throat as it forced its way down into him. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. It had been 1,827 days.</p><p> </p><p>1,827 days.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The clock read 3:33</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>idk what the FUCK this is</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shit like this doesn’t actually happen in Utah</p><p>I owe lesbians everything tbh thank u to my sweet friend for helping me not die that one time</p><p>a reference to a character in another one of my fics – Sadie is as human as anyone else – She has her flaws and so does Stone</p><p>idk man im just awake and in pain and drinking I’m writing but idk how to write juice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone remembered when he used to love mornings. In the summers, he would get up early before the blazing California heat could set in and jog. He loved running in the morning. There was never anyone up, and the wildlife was caught in a state of transition. Nocturnal creatures were heading for bed, while the others were waking up for the day. As he ran, he would watch the sun rise in its great splotches of purples, pinks, oranges, and yellows. Native birds would begin their morning noises, and lizards would begin to peek out their heads to catch the sun’s rays. Rodents would sometimes scurry across the running paths as well – sprinting for the safety of their dens. The distant rush of traffic on the freeway would provide a rhythmic ostinato over the sounds of the desert. He would return home – happy and sweaty and would fix himself a coffee before heading to school. Mornings used to be his safe place, his refuge. They were reliable, and even on the rare rainy morning, he would still wake up early to take a few hours to curl up with a book and a latte and listen to the soft pitter patter as the raindrops traced their patterns on his windows. Mornings used to be his favourite time of day.</p><p> </p><p>An unfamiliar alarm blared, jolting Stone from his half-asleep thoughts. Rolling over, he gently shook Robotnik until the doctor’s eyes slid open to reveal a groggy, unfocussed gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor tried to close his eyes again and go back to sleep. Stone sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get up. If we’re still in here by 11, they’ll charge us for another night.”</p><p> </p><p>Once out of bed though, getting  the doctor dressed ready was always fairly easy. Once again, Stone handed the doctor the rubix cube as he wheeled him towards the elevator. However, he regretted this decision when doctor fidgeted with it all through breakfast instead of eating. It reminded Stone of before all this in a way. The doctor would often skip meals when engrossed in his various projects, and it would always be up to Stone to coax him into eating. Stone sighed. As he watched the doctor’s hands now though, there didn’t seem to be any sort of reason to his movements. Had the doctor ever used a rubix cube before? Maybe he’d found silly toys like that to be too below his intelligence. He winced. Well. There was really nothing to lose. He gently took the cube from Robotnik, and explained the object of the activity while solving the cube himself before handing it back. When there wasn’t any sort of miraculous change to the doctor’s movements, Stone felt like an idiot. Cringing, he grabbed their things, secured them to the wheelchair, and checked out of the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple hours, the cheap latte that Stone had previously consumed was making itself known again. Stone sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Change course to nearest rest area.”</p><p> </p><p>The car’s display immediately shifted to accommodate the change.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>There was no intelligence programmed into the car, but after living with AI for years, it was instinct to thank any voice commanded machine.</p><p> </p><p>As they rolled into the nearest rest area, Stone immediately had a bad feeling. They were in eastern Utah now, almost to Colorado. They were going relatively slow. If done properly, a trip from California to New York could be achieved in one day. However, Stone preferred to not feel rushed, and had been limited the time he and the doctor were in the car. He figured doing nothing but watching the road speed past wasn’t the best for the doctor getting new stimuli. Instead, they had been keeping the driving short, and making frequent rest stops for Stone to walk around and for Robotnik to see new things and get some fresh air. At this particular stop, however, Stone had a feeling that they would not be going on a calming walk. He wheeled the doctor into the rest area, passing by a group of men who gave them suspicious glances. Stone glared back, equally suspicious. This confrontational action, however, quickly proved to be a mistake. The group quickly had them surrounded.</p><p> </p><p>Stone cursed not bringing one of the small badnicks into the rest area with them. The nearest one was in the car and was likely to far away to respond to a voice command. The control glove sat useless in the backseat of the vehicle. Stone didn’t dare reach for his phone – he didn’t know if they were armed.</p><p> </p><p>One of the men stalked forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you go glaring at me like that you stupid dandy.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone gave him the most polite, shit eating smile he could – a smile usually reserved for army commanders who insulted the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies gentlemen. I was unaware that we were doing anything wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me that lip suits. We know you’re up to something. Noone comes around here in clothes that good. Who are you with? The government? You a foreigner? You look foreign.”</p><p> </p><p>Stone’s eye twitched.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not with anyone, actually. I am just here to pee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, suits whatever you say.”</p><p> </p><p>The two sides briefly fell into silence, broken only the the soft ‘clic’ of the rubix cube. The man – Asshole, Stone temporarily dubbed him – looked down at Robotnik’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Stop that.”</p><p> </p><p>As Stone predicted, the doctor showed no indication of having heard Asshole at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Dipshit. I’m talking to you. Cut that shit out.”</p><p> </p><p>A few more clics.</p><p> </p><p>The man stepped forward. Stone tightly gripped the handles to the wheelchair and prepared to run him down. The man reached for the cube. Stone shifted his weight.</p><p> </p><p>A hand shot out, jerking Asshole away from Robotnik.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Asswipe. Mind your own damn business.”</p><p> </p><p>Asshole wheeled around coming face to face with a rather tall woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s talkin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>The confrontation between the two gave Stone enough time to tap the emergency badnik sequence onto his phone. He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>A tiny robot flew in, smashing through a window.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned.</p><p> </p><p>“What the FUCK is that?!” Asshole yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Stone turned his smile back to Asshole.</p><p> </p><p>“This, Asshole, is a piece of technology far too complicated for your simple mind to ever understand. Badnik – protocol 97.”</p><p> </p><p>A surprising number of guns exited the egg’s shell and turned their sights Asshole and his gang.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s time for you to get going. Don’t you agree?”</p><p> </p><p>Asshole looked at his group. The group looked like asshole. They ran like the cowards they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Badnik – lookout mode”</p><p> </p><p>The robot deactivated and calmly flew around the rest area – patrolling the perimeter. Stone nodded to the woman from before who had backed away from the robot and was using her body to shield something behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the help there. The robot won’t hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>As he said this, a smaller woman pushed past the taller one.</p><p> </p><p>“THAT! WAS! SO! COOL!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sadie! I told you go stay back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Luna, it’s okay!”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie ran up to Stone and stuck her hand out. Stone shook it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! I’m Sadie and this is my girlfriend Luna! That was super cool! We saw you guys and getting harassed and were like whoa that’s no bueno and like also Love Wins so like —“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. We’re. Not a couple.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie deflated. “Oh SHIT I’m so sorry I just”</p><p> </p><p>“No no it’s okay.” Stone laughed nervously. “If it makes you feel any better, I am bi. We’re just not together.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! OH FUCK IM SO RUDE HI.”</p><p> </p><p>She stuck her hand out to Robotnik. He didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, not into physical touch. That’s totally valid dude. Nice to meet you anyway. I’m Sadie. What are yalls names?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m. Ivan and that’s Tchaik.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Can he not answer for himself?”</p><p> </p><p>“He. Doesn’t talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does he know ASL?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you use any sort of alternative communication?”</p><p> </p><p>Stone shifted uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Sadie hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen. Not to be nosy, but how do you know what he wants?”</p><p> </p><p>Stone cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like? Ask his opinion? Like at all?”</p><p> </p><p>Stone shook his head, realising how bad this all looked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude. He’s like a wholeass adult! Give a man some autonomy! Are you like his caregiver? Who the fuck trained you? Luna come over here please? Listen. I know this isn’t my business, but this is a little fucked up. Luna does this kinda stuff. Please just? Talk to her for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>Stone could only nod. He owed them for their help anyway. He hoped they weren’t stupid enough to try anything after they’d seen what the badniks could do. As it was however, all Luna did was give him a lecture and show him types of AAC. Stone just nodded along. Eventually, Sadie tapped Luna on the shoulder and mentioned some time commitment. Luna got up, shook Stone’s hand, gave him a business card, and the duo walked away.</p><p>Stone looked down at the card. His eyes shifted over to the doctor’s lap. The rubix cube was solved.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m such an asshole. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>